


Jensen Ackles/Christian Kane

by nebulein



Series: First Kisses ficlets [7]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, a little bit of country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jensen, this is my buddy Christian Kane. Chris, this is Jensen Ackles."<br/>Great romances start like that, Jensen thinks. But Chris would probably smack him hard if he ever suggested their 'thing' to be a romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Ackles/Christian Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. Please don't sue.
> 
> Some months ago there was a meme going around: _Give me two characters from a fandom (or from different fandoms, because crossovers are awesome) I know of and I will tell you how their first kiss was._  
>  This is what came out of that.
> 
> Written for varity.

"Jensen, this is my buddy Christian Kane. Chris, this is Jensen Ackles."  
Great romances start like that, Jensen thinks. But Chris would probably smack him hard if he ever suggested their 'thing' to be a romance.

***

Chris is a little smaller than Jensen, and has an unruly mop of brown hair that nearly touches his button-down shirt-clad shoulders. He's practically seeping country out of every pore, from the top of his cowboy hat down to his boots. Jensen definitely likes what he sees.

If Chris' leer is anything to go by, so does he.

***

Chris fixes him with a measuring gaze, that sends hot liquid swooshing around in Jensen's belly. "Buy you a drink?"  
"Sure," Jensen says, surprised at his own smoothness.

When Chris has left, making his way towards the crowded bar, Steve looks at Jensen expectantly. His raised eyebrows and eagerness to hear Jensen's opinion look almost comical. Jensen laughs and simply smiles. The way he and Chris have been eyeing each other, Steve really shouldn't need to ask.

Chris returns to the table with three beers and two shots. The alcohol burns pleasantly down Jensen's throat, but it's the sight of Chris' lips wrapped around the shot glass that has him fumbling to take a big gulp from his beer.

***

They manage three rounds before Jensen decides he'd forgotten that he's got to get up real early in the morning, so sorry he has to leave now. Chris offers to drive, maybe just a second too quickly, already shrugging into his leather jacket.

Steve watches in amusement as his two friends hastily leave the bar together. Mission accomplished.

***

"This your home?" Chris asks, standing on the front porch of Jensen's small house, giving it a thorough once over before stepping through the door Jensen's holding open or him.  
Jensen shrugs noncommittally. "It's the place where I can do what I want to," he says and then his lips are on Chris'. His fingers come up on Chris' neck, preventing any escape, and Chris grunts, pressing in closer.

They make it to the bedroom, leaving their clothes in a trail on the floor, in 17.2 seconds flat.

It's a new record even for Jensen.

***

Jensen comes into the room with a whoosh of cold air, making the countless scattered papers flutter a little. Steve has his guitar on his lap, strumming a few chords only to break off and start over, trying to work out the rhythm. Chris is sitting opposite him on a dingy chair, straddling it like he always does. His elbows are propped on the backrest and he's starting intently at a piece of paper in his hand, while absent-mindedly chewing on a pencil.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Steve snarks easily, and Jensen nods at him in greeting. When the door falls shut behind Jensen, Chris finally snaps out of his concentration and looks up, the frown on his face immediately replaced by a bright smile. "Hey, love."

Jensen walks over to Chris. "Hey," he says a little breathless, but with a matching smile evident in his voice. He leans down and kisses Chris softly on the lips. Chris' hand comes up to cup Jensen's face, drawing the kiss out. When they draw back again Chris holds Jensen's gaze for a moment, saying _god, I missed you_ and _glad you're here_ and _I love you_ without ever speaking a word. Jensen returns the look. _You, too._

"Ha!" Steve calls out triumphantly, making them both jerk back and effectively ending whatever moment they were sharing. They both turn their heads to look at him. Steve plays the little melody he was working on, and Jensen has to admit it sounds pretty good. Chris seems to like what he hears as well.

"Finally got what I wanted," Steve says happily, and they all share a smile before returning back to work. Chris is already chewing at his pencil again, so Jensen clears away a few sheets and sits down on the floor, resting his head comfortably against Chris' knee. He's pretty sure Chris doesn't even notice that his hand finds Jensen's head almost immediately, petting his hair and scratching lightly over his scalp just the way Jensen likes it.

_Yeah,_ Jensen thinks, _so have I._


End file.
